


first times and first crimes

by Fanficqueen5093



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Porn With Plot, sweetness but also steaminess, there will be crimes committed but only like....harmless ones, we getting down and dirty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficqueen5093/pseuds/Fanficqueen5093
Summary: sterling and april take their relationship to new levels.basically, a study in many different 'firsts' for these two.
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley, Blair Wesley & Sterling Wesley
Comments: 16
Kudos: 167





	first times and first crimes

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i should be writing my other stepril fic that i promised but uh... i wanted to write this as well and it jumped out onto the page
> 
> please let me know if you have any kind of requests/prompts - find me on twitter
> 
> twitter: eternalnic

The delicious pressure of April’s lips against hers makes Sterling’s head spin. She tastes like strawberry chapstick and the ice cream they had earlier; Sterling can’t get enough of that taste. April’s lips move expertly against Sterling’s at this point, they’ve been kissing each other for months now and it’s only gotten better. They spent the time, took the lessons, and now it's all magic. Enough to make Sterling’s hands curl into April sweater and lick up into her mouth, making the girl release a soft sigh into her own. 

They’ve spent the last how many minutes making out (Sterling’s couldn’t guess the time because it all seems so irrelevant when April’s mouth is on her own)? It’s so good that Sterling’s brain has turned to mush in that amount of time and all she can do is arch, whimper, and respond to April’s hesitant touches. They’ve kissed and groped but have never gone as far as to touch breasts or to be overtly intent on giving the other an orgasm - there have been no orgasms to be had. Well, not when the other is present..

At least, not until tonight...

There’s an arch in April’s hips and it brings her chunky belt loop right  _ against _ Sterling in just the  _ right _ way that she can feel something building. Something distracting and  _ good _ , something that makes her toes curl in her socks. Something that feels a lot like how it feels when her fingers are buried between her legs and she’s thinking about April’s hands, her lips, her eyes, her mouth and that wicked tongue. 

It makes her arch, fingers suddenly curling around April’s shoulders, nails digging in. Her mouth opens, breaking the kiss, and her eyes squeeze shut tighter, and a whimper escapes her lips. Her hips, which had been just pressing before, now search for more of a promising touch. Her darkened gaze falls open, lands upon her girlfriend who's looking down at her in awe, swollen bottom lip between her teeth, and Sterling feels herself clench. 

“Please…” She doesn’t know exactly what she’s asking for but April seems to know because suddenly there’s pressure and it's more. It’s more in a way that makes her eyes slam shut again, curl into April’s arms and bury her nose in the girl's neck. “Fuck…” She thought she whispered it low enough for April to not hear but apparently she hadn’t because she hears a half-broken moan in the crook of her ear, and April’s tongue sneak out to lick at the space between her shoulder and neck. 

She can’t stop squeezing her thighs tighter, trapping the girl there and rocking into the delicious pressure of April’s hips. She knows the girl isn’t getting any friction between her own legs but Sterling wonders just how wet she is, how she smells, how she tastes… 

And that thought takes her to new heights because she squeezes tighter, tighter, tighter, until she breaks.

She comes with her face buried into April’s hair and her body quaking, breath shuttering and harsh in the silence of her room. Eyes squeezed shut and fingers digging into April’s shoulder. 

“Holy shit…” She murmurs a while later when her body has slowed its clenching. She feels numb, boneless, and dreamy - high in the skies from coming down from an incredible orgasm. It is better than Luke, it is better than even with herself, and if April can do that passively, with just a little pressure, then what will it be like when they actually have sex? The thought leaves her clenching helplessly around nothing just once more.e

“Are you okay?” It’s concerned, with a furrowed brow, as her girlfriend leans away from her and props herself up on an elbow. They’re still connected by their sides and Sterling watches, mesmerized at the pink in April’s cheeks and the way she runs her hands through her hair to straighten it from Sterling’s pushing and pulling earlier. 

“I’m more than okay,” Sterling promises, all beaming smiles and wide, blinking eyes, and the tension leaves April’s shoulders almost immediately. It’s an effect that Sterling has realized she has on the girl; one that she absolutely loves as April always seems so tense. 

“Okay, because I wasn’t sure if I pushed you into that or… I mean, I know I pushed you into that, but I didn’t want to pressure you and..” And she really has to stop April otherwise the girl will work herself into a frenzy quicker than she can get the word ‘orgasm’ and ‘consensual’ out. 

“No, April! I absolutely loved that. I’m...I’m ready. I mean, if you are!” This isn’t something they’ve talked about in detail a lot. They had spoken about it briefly several times before and Sterling had made it clear that she was fine with experimenting, whilst April had wanted to wait a little longer before they did the full deed. “Are you… Are you okay?” If she had done something to hurt April - especially in this way - then she’d be absolutely devastated. 

“No! I’m totally okay! I’m… I’m not quite ready. Still, I mean. But seeing you like that…” And there’s that dreamy, sure-of-herself smile that Sterling falls in love with all over again. It doesn’t help that April finds a strand of her hair and plays with it and Sterling watches the way her fingers loop around the blonde. They're feminine, nails cut short and pretty; they're gorgeous and all Sterling wants to do suddenly is kiss them. But she doesn’t want to distract April because this is an important conversation. 

“Seeing me like that is?” She carries off, encouraging April to continue. 

“Hot.” And they both laugh, their cheeks flushed and pretty. And it’s good, this first time exploring something with each other that goes farther than just kissing. 

Sterling can’t wait for more exploring. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! come yell at me on twitter about it


End file.
